Unbalance
by Lauren13
Summary: I would like to turn this story over to some one to finish it or to use the idea. Anakin Skywalker brought balance but now this great great grandson will bring back the unbalance. Which side will get him the light or the dark.
1. Captured

Authors note: wrote this on a whim not sure if I should continue R and R if you think I should continue. I have also changed Quince middle name I decided that Anakin was more fitting. Disclaimer: Hardly anything is mine. Someone else owns it. So don't sue.  
There was an ancient prophecy almost as old as the chosen one. A descendent of the Chosen One With eyes turning melted gold when angered will come He will be more powerful then all of his predecessors He will bring imbalance to a newly balanced force.  
  
Master Jedi Anakin Solo was a descendent of the great Anakin Solo who was the second Jedi Master after Jedi Master Luke Skywalker had reestablished the order. Anakin had called a meeting of the Jedi Masters. He had seen a vision fulfilling the prophecy. "Jedi Council," began Anakin "I have called this meeting for a very important reason. I have seen a vision about a prophecy of one who will bring imbalance to the Force. He will be of Skywalker line. But we must find him soon or the imbalance will fall to the side of the dark." Ti-lo a humanoid began to speak "Who is it though there is only Qui-Gon Skywalker left of the Skywalker line and he is but a newly made Jedi Knight." Anakin said from his seat "I don't know, I don't know. But he must have the Skywalker name. And he is coming soon."  
  
Two years later.  
  
"Qui-Gon it is a boy it is a boy." Qui-Gon rushed into the room, which held his wife of only a year and now their newborn son. "Oh Lin, he is so beautiful what will we name him."  
  
"I was thinking Quince Anakin Skywalker."  
  
"Oh that is perfect what a wonderful name." gushed Qui-Gon suddenly feeling very light headed with happiness. "He will be a powerful Jedi, Lin. I can feel it."  
  
Quince steadily grew with each year. His fourth birthday arrived signaling it time for him to be given to the Jedi temple for training. Quince was as good-natured and as kind hearted as they came. He had dusty blond hair and sharp blue eyes. Quince had never known anger or hardship.  
  
Quince called goodbye to his mother as he boarded the ship with his father Qui-Gon. Quince had never been in hyperspace before and was excited to finally get his chance. Four hours later Quince grew tired of watching the streaks of light flash by in the window. He went to the cockpit where his father sat. "Dad how much longer?"  
  
"Not much son, but a few minutes and we will be exiting hyperspace so go sit down and buckle up."  
  
"Dad can I steer the ship out of hyperspace."  
  
Qui-Gon found this request amusing coming from his four year old son so he relented and let him sit in the co-pilot's seat and steer the ship out of hyperspace. "Reach out and touch the force son and you will be able to steer the ship." Qui-Gon sat in the pilots seat ready to take over as soon as his son found out how hard it is to pull the ship out of hyperspace. However Quince heeded his father's words and reached out to the force. Quince had no trouble pulling the ship out of hyperspace once he used the force. Qui-Gon sat in amazement not sure if it was truly his son's force signature that he had felt so strongly. Qui-Gon covered his shock quickly and proceeded to take control of the ship for landing was very tricky.  
  
"Ship Light you will stop and wait to be boarded immediately" called a voice over the comm. "Who says? We are preparing to enter the atmosphere." Qui-Gon replied. He had a bad feeling about this."  
  
"We do" Qui-Gon looked up and noticed a huge ship above him.  
  
"No!" replied Qui-Gon as he tried to out run them. The other ship was just as quick as Qui-Gon for they had anticipated this move and fired and hit the engines and the hyper drive. Qui-Gon knew there was no hope for him to out run the ship so he prepared to fight them. Qui-Gon drew his light saber and told his son to hide under the control panel. Soon pirates boarded the ship they rushed Qui-Gon with their blasters drawn and firing on him. Qui- Gon used the force to push some of them back and then he blocked the laser bolts directing them back to the pirates. Qui-Gon killed as many as he could but more came and soon he was shot in the chest he fell over his head near the place Quince was hidden. With his last breath Qui-Gon uttered "be strong my son be strong don't forget the force."  
  
Quince new he should hide until the pirates left but he could not control himself gathering his emotions around him the four year old jumped from his hiding place. He surprised the pirates and used his surprise to force push them. Quince however was untrained and could not push them all but the ones he got were flung into the bulkhead snapping the necks. Quince heard and felt their life force leave and he crumpled to the floor drained. Quince awoke to find himself in a cabin bounded and gagged on the floor. Two men were starting to argue among themselves. They appeared to be disagreeing about what to do with Quince. "We should kill the little snot he killed five of our men." The tall man disagreed "Yeah but think about how much money we would get from selling him. It would more then cover the cost of the lives of the men we lost." When Quince heard how many men he had killed he could not deny it as a dream any longer. His father was dead. The thought saddened him but what made his stomach wretch was the fact that he had killed five men in cold blood. He could hear their necks snapping and was just to much for him to take. He vomited in his gag. The pirates laughed when they say him and he was ashamed deeply. He had dishonored his father by letting the pirates see his weakness. The tall man who wanted to sell him untied his feet and pointed the way to the bathroom.  
  
Two days later  
  
"Boy come on you are coming with me" crackled the tall pirate. Quince stepped out on the ship and was hit with the full force of the sand. "I see you like the sand Tatootine is known for its sand." The quickly reached a market and Quince was forced to take off his clothes and put on a loincloth. The pirate attached a rope to his neck and dragged him over to a stage. A large fat man prodded him onto the stage " 50,000 credits for a force sensitive boy. Do I her 50 I here 50 what about 75, 75. How about 100 I here a 100." Suddenly a large man appeared dressed in black a hood covering his face stepped out of the crowd "300,000 for the boy." The auctioneer waited a few seconds but no one offered another bid. Sold for 300,000 to the man in black. The man stepped up and paid the auctioneer and grabbed hold of the boy's rope around his neck. "Come on boy." The man led to boy to his space ship. They boarded the man's ship the man slid in to the pilot's seat and prepared for take off. Quince's mind was racing faster then a swoop. So much had happened and he was still in a great deal of shock seeing his dads bloodied face in his mind over and over again. He tried to clam his mind and act in a way that would make his dad proud. Well trying to clam down he studied his captor. He was tall and strongly built but that is all Quince could tell he hadn't even seen the man's face yet. They were soon in hyperspace and the man went back to the lounge where Quince sat on the ground. "Little one" said the man in a silky voice "what is your name?" This man frightened Quince, but he stayed strong. "I am Quince Anakin Skywalker. And you will return me to my mother Lin or the Jedi immediately." The man almost lost his composure when he heard the boy's name. But he quickly regained it. The man chuckled evilly "oh little one you have much to learn. You will never be returned. You are a slave bought property." The way the man referred to Quince angered the little boy and he tried to do what he did on the ship and force push the man. "Good you are using your anger but it will not work on me. Let me explain some things and perhaps you will be better disposed towards you new life." "I am Arlin and we are going to the planet of the Sith, Leatine. Leatine in sith means place of true darkness. There you will live and find you true place in life." "I am not a slave and never will be!" yelled Quince in defiance. "I am afraid you are take a look at the tattoo on your arm. It is there forever." Quince looked down at his arm there was a laser mark of a slave. Quince was in emotional overload he could not take it any more he was four years old but he had already seen his father murdered and he himself had murdered. His blue eyes flashed and they were engulfed in yellow as his fear and then anger filled him. "No!" yelled Quince as he reached out with both his body and mind and struck Arlin hard. Arlin intercepted the boy's punch coming towards his stomach but he was unable to block the blow that hit his mind. It was like fire barging against his always in place mental shields. It was powerful and it took Arlin a few moments to recover. Arlin recovered and realized that he was still holding Quince's arm. Arlin quickly use a forced induced sleep on the child for he would never be able to withstand another attack like that one. He glanced down at the little one who looked so peaceful and innocent when asleep. Was he really the one? The descendent of the chosen one, the one to bring imbalance and if he was he was now in Sith hands.  
  
Arlin clapped his hands in delight he must contact the ruler of Leatine the most powerful Sith of all time King Joreous. King Joreous was the grandson of Darth Vader's father making Quince his nephew. For Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker was really the captured and enslaved son of the King of the Sith. Arlin thumbed on his the holoscreen. And the picture of the King filled the room. "Master I have found something that will please you greatly." "Oh and what might that be my faithful servant?" "Your nephew your highness."  
  
Joreous was shocked even with his powers of foreseeing the future he had not even dreamt of this possibility. "Oh really how can you be sure?"  
  
"Master he called himself Quince Anakin Skywalker and he looks like one." "What do constitute as looking like a Skywalker?" "Well he has the facial features and the blond hair blue eyes and he was being sold as a slave."  
  
"When you arrive bring him directly to me."  
  
Arlin bowed as a way of answering and the transmission ended. Arlin wondered why he had not mentioned of this boy being the one the heir of the chosen one. He had a suspicion that the King already knew.  
  
Arlin kept the boy sedated until they reached the planet. Once landed Arlin took the boy and carefully wrapped him in his cloak and carried him to the throne room. Arlin was given immediate entrance.  
  
"Do you have the boy?" Were the first words the King uttered. The King was tall and had blond hair and blue eyes giving him a slightly boyish look. Although, there was nothing boyish about the King.  
  
"Yes Master." Answered Arlin bringing his bundle into view.  
  
"Good give him here"  
  
Arlin handed the boy to the king. Joreous uncovered the boy's sleeping face. Gazing at the little boy he knew that this was truly the chosen one's heir.  
  
"He is the one Arlin. The force has given the Jedi their chance to mold the boy but they failed and know it is our turn. We will erase his past memories and give him his proper name."  
  
With one arm holding the four year old he placed his hand on Quince's face. Even though Quince was young he had powerful shields and it took a lot of strength of Joreous part to get past them. Joreous went in though and headed through the deep corridors to the place of the boy's memory. Joreous relived with him his father's death and his own unleash of the force against the men, this boy was truly powerful. Joreous felt a little bit sorry for ripping out the memory of the boy's first kill. Joreous decided to come back to that memory. He ripped out all the other memories first then he began to transform the last memory and to add some of his own in the boy's head. He implanted false memories of the boy's dad dieing as a great Sith warrior and him avenge his death and that Joreous was his uncle which was true. And he changed his name Prince Anakin Vader. The pain was beginning to awaken Quince now Anakin. Joreous wanted him to awaking in a bed in a room of his own were he had supposedly lived in for all his life. Joreous rushed Anakin to a room which had been made up for the boy just in case. It was a large with vaulted ceilings. The bed was made of black satin sheets and the walls were blood red with gold Sith calligraphy painted on them. Joreous gently laid the boy in the bed and covered him with the sheets. He then allowed the boy to wake up while he assumed the position of a caring uncle. Anakin screamed from pain when he awoke. His head hurt so bad. "shush, my little one you are safe now." Crooned Joreous in a silky voice.  
  
"Where am I." "You are at home we rescued you from the pirates who murdered you father my brother." "Oh now I remem." but Anakin did not finish he drifted off to sleep again.  
  
Anakin awoke to the sounds of someone pushing back the curtains. He sat up right and saw a older man standing by the huge widows. "Good morning Prince Vader." The man spoke in a soft whisper but it carried loud and clear. "Good morning," replied Anakin. Anakin felt a little bit silly but he could not remember this man. "ah excuse me can you tell me who you are?"  
  
"Why certainly Prince. I am Telkeda. Your servant. Now please get out of bed I am to help you get dressed and bring you to the breakfast table for breakfast with your Uncle." Telkeda helped him dress in a black tunic and a long sliver cloak. It made the four year old seem very small and old. When Telkeda walked him too breakfast Anakin remember every detail of the huge palace. He remember which passages to take and where to turn.  
  
They reached the breakfast table and Telkeda pulled Anakin's chair out for him.  
  
"Uncle Joreous, I have tried and tried and I can only remember three things. Why is this?"  
  
"Well Anakin sometimes it can be because of the attack you faced. So just ask me if you have a question."  
  
"Uncle will you tell me where we are and why I am called Prince?"  
  
"Certainly, we are on the planet Leatine I am the king and you are my younger brother's son. You remember your father being murdered right?" "Yes." "Well after your father died I adopted you as my son and next heir to the throne. We are Sith and we use the force to help us." "What is the Force?"  
  
"It is a tool given by the gods to certain people. These people are mostly occupying this planet for we are the planet of the Sith."  
  
Anakin almost jumped out of his seat. "How do I use the force?" "Well Arlin the man who rescued you will tutor you in the basics and the at age five the choosing takes place. The choosing is where Sith Masters who do not have an apprentice take one." "When do I start?"  
  
Arlin tutored Anakin as promised. Anakin learned about the force and how to use anger and frustration to help him. He was a quick learner and by the time of the choosing he was capable of speaking three languages; Sith, basic, and alternate basic. He was so good with the light saber that he could beat Arlin. And like the first Anakin he could do anything with machines and was an excellent pilot.  
  
The day of the choosing came and Anakin got dressed in a simple Sith tunic. He was led by Arlin to a cave far from the palace. In the cave there where eight masters and eight students including Anakin. Anakin could not see the masters for they each wore a cowl over their heads. Arlin handed Anakin a light saber and quickly told him the rules: "a student will be paired with a master. Each team will fight one bout against another team and then the student will switch. After the students have fought with each master they will kneel and the masters will go into a room. Then they will come out and stand in front of the apprentice of their choice." 


	2. A new life

Anakin was nervous. He was first assigned to fight with a short master. Their first bout was starting right away. Anakin used his fear and worry to add power to his fighting. He attacked right away forgetting he was to wait for his master. He lashed a good blow with his light saber then used his mind to twist the saber out of the hands of its owner. The fight was over in seconds. Anakin and his master had won. Anakin fought many more bouts paired with a new master each time. Each time he won.  
  
Now that the bouts were over the future apprentices waited in the cave while the masters discussed their future. After what seemed forever the masters came out. Anakin could not turn to see who is master was but he felt him.  
  
He had a strong connection with him already. Anakin could tell he was powerful just from his force signature.  
  
King Joreous came and stood in front of the apprentices and recited what sounded like a very ancient edict. When it was over and Anakin had made the proper bows and said the ritual words he headed out side with his master. "Turn around boy" said Anakin's master when they were outside. 


	3. A master?

Anakin's new master proceeded to turn around and start walking away.  
  
Anakin was confused not knowing what to do, but then he felt a sharp tug, so he followed. Anakin was told never to question his master just to follow. So follow he did. They traveled deeper into the country away from the town.  
  
Soon it was night and as five years old Anakin grew tired. He was tall for his five years but even his legs could no longer keep up with the pace his master was setting.  
  
Still he continued. His master had only spoken to him once and the trip was long and starting to get boring.  
  
When Anakin thought he could go no farther they reached a small house.  
  
"You will sleep in the room to the left. Goodnight" and with that Anakin's master dismissed him.  
  
Anakin went to sleep as soon as he hit the pallet on the floor. He didn't even bother to take off his boots.  
  
"I knew I must have something to do with this boy or why else would I be brought back?" muttered Darth Vader "Why did I have to use the old master's body. I miss my own looks."  
  
"Vader" muttered an unseen spirit of a great Sith Lord. "You know why you are back. You failed your true heritage and us when you turned to the light at your death. You have brought balance and now you must bring back the unbalance. To fulfill your own destiny and the boy's"  
  
"Yes, Yes I know. So leave me alone."  
  
Darth Vader went to Anakin's room. It was so amazing the physical resemblance of this Anakin to the one he had been. Anakin Solo had looked like Vader when he was younger, but not as similar as this Anakin or Quince as his parents had called him. Anakin Solo hadn't had the look in his eyes of some one who had struggled, while the new Anakin had the look of wariness that comes only from being sold as a slave. This Anakin was a complete copy. 


	4. training

Training for the boy started today. Darth Vader woke Anakin up. "Get up you lazy boy! Time to run." Darth Vader sent Anakin running at Force speed to the top of a cliff that was twenty miles away. Anakin ran as fast as he could. He used the force to dodge objects and roots that were reaching up to trip him. Force speed was fast and hard to maintain. But maintain he did until he reached the cliff. He stopped for he saw his master. "Don't stop boy keep running" yelled Darth Vader, and with that he forced push Anakin off the cliff. Anakin used the force to slow his fall enough to grab a ledge and flip up back onto the cliff.  
  
Vader then had Anakin kneel at the very edge and meditate. Vader guided Anakin in his meditation helping him reach his inner self.  
  
Each Day started with the run to the cliff. The push off and meditations, then came difficult katas, and light saber duels. Anakin was growing taller and older.  
  
On his tenth birthday Anakin's master took him into town. Light saber duels were taking place. The apprentice who won was allowed to leave the planet with his master and along with his favorite choice of craft.  
  
Anakin's Master had deemed him ready to leave the planet. Anakin had to fight older apprentices to win the off world spot.  
  
Anakin walked with his head bowed behind his master. Anakin was confident. He was five foot seven and was very, very deadly with a light saber.  
  
The duo reached the arena where, Anakin would fight. It was a glass cage floating in the air.  
  
Darth Vader put his hands around Anakin's throat and lifted hip up eye level. "Do not fail me."  
  
Then he put Anakin down and the first match began.  
(Anakin's POV) The words do not fail me hung heavily in my mind. I was so nervous here I was only ten years old and I would be fighting the best and older apprentices. My opponent step into the arena he was about my height and he looked deadly. When the ref called start I ran at him attacking. My opponent was momentarily stunned and I won the bout. Bout after bout I won never really facing a challenge until the championship fight. A masked man as taller then me entered the arena. The bout started I attacked then retreated as the man hit my saber. I was quickly on the defense. I blocked blow after blow. All of his blows were one handed and they were strong. I closed my eyes and let myself flow with the force. Hour after Hour we fought.  
  
The force was strong and I saw an opening in my opponents defense. I struck at his leg, but as he lowered his blade to block mine I pulled the blow and struck his neck. The saber lightly burned his skin and the bout was mine.  
  
My opponent left before he took off his mask and I caught no glimpse of him. End Anakin's POV "Boy you failed me. The last bout should have been finished hours earlier. He had so many holes in his defense. Since you eventually won your punishment will be light and dealt with later. Go get your ship," said Darth Vader.  
  
Anakin ran off to secure his victory ship. While Darth Vader went to the king to get their off world assignment. 


	5. Giving up

I want to give this story over to some one who would like to finish it. Or use my ideas. Email me if you're interested. 


End file.
